My little ponymon training is magic episode 1
by wolfzilla88
Summary: Alice Harris is starting her journey as a pony traier.


_Equestria, a place that used to be solely inhabited by ponies until something went horribly wrong. Their ability to talk mysteriously disappeared. Then, humans came and started catching and training them. Then, a man named Herman Horseshoe invented a computer that would analyze all of the ponies. He also invented a ball like machine called a pony ball. It would help trainers catch ponies, but also transfer information about the ponies to the computer. But lets move on. Alice Harris is a young girl who is about to become a trainer. This is where the story starts._

Alice was watching her television. She was watching the pony tournament. She loved to watch magic blast out of the unicorn's horn. She loved to see the Pegasus's wings dash in the air. She loved to see the brightly colored ponies. She was entranced by this until her mother came in and said " Alice, its time for bed."

"But mom," said Alice "I'm doing research." "Okay fine, but if you want to do _real_ research, you should watch this." Alice's mother said as she changed the channel. On the television, it showed Professor Horseshoe with pictures of three ponies.

"Tomorrow," said professor horseshoe "new trainers are going to pick their starter ponies. The ponies I have available are, the earth pony, Apple Bloom, the unicorn, Sweetie Bell, and the Pegasus, Skootalu." "After this brush your teeth and go to bed," said Alice's mother.

In bed, Alice was talking in her sleep. "I think I should pick Skootalu." Said Alice. "Everybody knows the Pegasus are the best." "But," she said. " Unicorns can use magic. I should pick Sweetie Bell." "Wait! Apple Bloom is an earth pony. Earth ponies are great for beginners." But then she drifted off into a dreamy sleep.

In the morning, Alice's changeling alarm clock broke. When she woke up she knew she was late. She ran out of the house to professor horseshoe's lab. The professor was waiting. " I was waiting." He said. " And you look like you are ready for bed, not pony training." " But I have to get a pony." Said Alice.

In the lab, there were three pony balls. The professor said, " Now choose one of the three ponies." " Then I choose Skootalu!" Nothing came out of the ball. " Well, then I choose Sweetie Bell!" Again, nothing came out. " If it's the only one left, I pick Apple Bloom!" Nothing came out. " There are no more ponies left?" Alice asked. " Well," said the professor, " there _is_ one… but there is 'problems' with this one." " I don't care," said Alice, " I need a pony." The professor pressed a button. A pony ball came up and opened

A unicorn came out of the ball. It was light purple with a dark purple with a pink stripe mane and tail. It cried " twi, twilight!" " This is twilight sparkle," said the professor. " Wow! Its so cute!" said Alice. Twilight, angered by this, zapped her with magic. "Ouch." Said Alice. "Here are your pony dex and pony balls. Twilight zapped them both with magic. " I tried to warn her." Said the professor.

Outside, there was a group of people congratulating someone. It was the popular girl, Samantha. " Thank you, thank you, you are all too kind!" said Samantha. " Hi Samantha," said Alice " what pony did you choose?" Samantha said, " If your butt was there, you would have seen. But you weren't there, were you? So its none of your business!"

Samantha left, and the group of people left too. Then Alice's friends and family came. Alice's mother said, " Alice, my dear, I am so proud of you. And that is such a cute pony you have there." " Spark!" said twilight. "Okay, twilight, time to get in the ball." Said Alice. Twilight bounced the ball off with her tail. " Aww, you two are playing catch! You two are friends forever!"

Starting on her journey, Alice walked, dragging twilight on a leash. Alice stopped and said, " Twilight why don't we talk about it?" " Twilight." Said twilight. " You can only say your name, can you?" Alice asked. Twilight nodded. " You don't like me, do you?" twilight ran up a tree.

" Fine! Then I will catch a pony without you!" said Alice. Alice found a silhouette of an earth pony. She through a rock at it. The pony stayed still for a moment. Then it flew up. It was a Pegasus. The Pegasus air-tackled twilight off the tree. Alice caught twilight before she hit the ground. But the Pegasus flew back. Twilight regained conscious; she zapped the Pegasus to the ground.

The Pegasus got up and cried. Alice and Twilight did not know what was happening – until they saw a swarm of Pegasus, coming strait towards them! Both Alice and Twilight knew what to do – run!

Alice and Twilight ran as fast as they could through the meadow. But the Pegasus were still chasseing them. Alice and Twilight ran until they found a waterfall. The Pegasus were gaining on them. " We have no choice but to jump." Said Alice. Twilight agreed. They jumped down the waterfall into the rapid filled river.

Further along the river, a boy was fishing with his pony. He felt a tug on his line. " I have got a big one, Rod Swinger!" he said. " Rod swing!" said Rod swinger. The boy pulled the line, and out came Alice and Twilight, gasping for air. " Oh, its just a kid." The boy said. But then he looked at twilight and said " And a pony!" The boy jumped from the dock and said, " Are you okay?" " Yes, we are fine." Said Alice. " Not you." Said the boy " the pony!" Twilight looked up and shouted, " Sparkle!"

" Oh, no. The Pegasus are coming!" said Alice. Alice and Twilight up and in the boys motorcycle. " Hey! Where are you going with that?" said the boy " I'm borrowing this." Said Alice as she drove away. "I'll give it back someday." She yelled.

Alice and Twilight rode until a thunderstorm stared. Lightning struck the motorcycle and Alice and Twilight fell. Both were hurt. Then the Pegasus came. They came swarming toward them. " Twilight, get in the pony ball." Said Alice. Twilight looked at her and said " Twi?" " You will be safe." Said Alice " Just get in the ball."

Alice got up and said " Pegasus, do you guys know who I am? I am Alice Harris, future pony master. I will catch you all!" The Pegasus kept flying towards them.

Twilight jumped in the air. She blasted the Pegasus with magic. Then, Alice woke up on the field. Twilight woke up too.

" Twilight, we beat them!" said Alice. " Spark!" said Twilight softly. When Twilight and Alice looked up at the sky, they saw a pony fly through the rainbow. Alice got up and put twilight in her portable wagon. Then Alice entered the city.

_And so, with twilight in her wagon, Alice continues her journey to the pony league._

_To be continued._


End file.
